You know what they say about big hands
by Anchorgurl1
Summary: Just an awkward smutty chapter that spawned from mini writers block...I...made...an...attempt...and...yeah...really awkward but thanks for reading... -Marine


**(A/N:)  
So this one is dedicated to 3 people.  
1) for Moxxi being super hard to write for without making her über bitchy, or have too much depth. No offense but- actually I'll save my Moxxi bit for my next chapter on PBM.  
2) My girlfriend for being amazing and putting up with me when I spend almost an hour on Mordecai's Yaoi hands.  
3) Ale for reading this even though it's awkward- and sorry I missed you the other night...Bleh family stuffs.  
So yeah- well those two things and the fact that I'm a pervert and I have been wanting to write some actual smut for a while now...  
*cough*  
But thanks so much for reading!  
Ps- boy shirts are the best. So my headcanon is that Maya loves to steal the small amount of t-shirts Mordecai does have. Because boy shirts are the best...and I totally wrote a ficlet on that that you should totally read.  
PPS- yes I do use the word flower in here -.- god this is so awkward. Sorry but thanks for reading it anyway.  
- Marine**

Tina wasn't happy.  
Not in the least.  
Or at least that's what Mordecai warned Maya when she arrived for a lunchdate at his tower in the Tundra Express.  
"What do you mean she's not happy?"  
"It's 'cause she wasn't the first to find out about you and me."  
"Oh...so what do we do?"  
"She wants us over for a tea party so she can _'determine whether you're good enough for me or not'_ I think."  
"...why?"  
"I don't know- I think the kid got a little protective after me and mox split."  
"Yeah, well, I don't have 300 ex-husbands and wives."  
"Don't worry, mi corazòn. It's just a little tea party then we can come back here and do our date as planned." He put his arm around her waist and led her to the door. "Plus she's crazy about you anyway. Her and Brick."  
"That's...comforting."  
"Hey, it means she won't blow you up." Mordy smiled and her and she smiled back, letting him lead her to the 13 year old's workshop.  
She would't have minded to do this on any other occasion...but today she was planning to tell him...that...she...was...ready...to...taketheirrelationshiptothenextlevelandthatshewasreadybutmaybethisisasignnotto.

"WELCOME to my humble home." Tina greeted them with a bow.  
"Um...hey." Maya waved awkwardly.  
"Please sit!" Tina grabbed her gloved hand and pulled her to the table. She went a little white when she noticed that Tina had chosen the same seat for Her as she had Fleshstick. Mordecai offered her a smile and pulled up a chair next to her while Tina disappeared inside the workshop.  
After a few uncomfortable minutes she returned with crumpets and tea.  
"Tina, I thought we agreed that you would eat more than just crumpets...like anything else actually." Mordecai gave her a look very much like one a father would give to his daughter.  
"Yeah, yeah but what else is I supposed to eat with tea, girl? It's called tradition!"  
"It's called unhealthy."  
"Don't get your panties in a twist, shorty. You'll ruin the occasion for my main squeeze ova here." Tina sat on the other side of Maya, leaning toward her.  
"Um...thanks?" Maya took a cup of tea and a crumpet.  
"See? The lady knows what's up."  
Mordecai shook his head and took a cup of tea. For a moment he considered topping it off with rakkale, but a quick glance at his flask and Maya told him that wouldn't be the best idea.  
"UH!" Tina complained.  
"What is it?" Maya asked.  
"His hands! They be too big!" She point to how his hands barely fit the handle on the side. "They're breakin' the poor thing!"  
"My hands aren't that big!" Mordecai shot back. "If Brick's can fit through here than mine are just fine."  
"You's crackin' it!"  
"Ugh! Whatever." He sad the stupid cup back on the table and zoned out.  
Maya and Tina spent the rest of the tea party having casual conversation: Tina asking her a variety of things from her love life before Mordy (which was nonexistent), her old family ("do you count the brothers from the brotherhood?"), and her intentions towards Mordy.  
This caught his attention.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ya know! What does you got in store for the big-handed fella?"  
"I don't know...I plan on us being in a relationship for...a while...I don't know." She was blushing.  
"Nah, girl. His ex wanted him for one thing, and not his wallet. I'm tryin' to make sure that you ain't the same."  
"I-"  
"TINA!" Mordecai glared at her from under his goggles. He stood up and held out a hand for Maya.  
"Whateva!" Tina rolled her eyes.  
"I guess we're going." Maya said quietly standing next to Mordecai, grabbing his hand.  
"Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

-back at the tower-  
"Sorry about her. She's not...used to normal social situations."  
"It's okay, big hands." Maya giggles, kissing his cheek.  
"They aren't that big!"  
"I like your big hands...besides..." She kissed him on the lips. She loved how ruff they felt against her soft one, and the way his beard scratched her face. She felt his arms wrap around her back to deepen the kiss.  
Maybe they could still do what she had in mind...if she wouldn't be such a coward.  
"Besides what?" Mordecai asked, dragging his lips across her cheek bone to her ear.  
"They're...big hands are useful for other things." She put her tattooed hand ontop of one of his. She led it from her back to her stomach, then down to the hem of her pants.  
"You sure?" Mordecai whispered, kissing down the side of her face to her neck.  
"Yes." She squeaked as he nibbled on the sensitive siren marks that covered her neck.  
"Positive? This is what you want?" He slipped his hand into her baggy pants, rubbing the outside of her underwear. She arched her hips towards the feeling, almost causing them to lose balance.  
"Yes!"  
"Alright then." He pulled back and smiled down at her. "Come on." He lead her to his bed. She fell back onto her back and pulled him on top of her. She pulled his head down to her lip and kissed him again; as she did she worked to get his goggles and his scarf off. She looked into his eye, feeling an unexplainable mix of warmth and trust. He kissed back down her neck, nibbling on the sensitive flesh to erect another moan from her.  
It worked.  
She moaned and rolled her hips towards this hands, which were working on gently pulling her pants down. He pulled them down to her knees, then rubbed the outside of her now soaking underwear.  
He wasted no time pulling those down.  
She bit her lip as the cold air hit her newly exposed flesh. "What?" She looked up at Mordecai- who seemed very pleased with the sight.  
"Nothing- just two questions of mine answered."  
"Which were?"  
"If the carpets matched the drapes and how far down your tattoos really went..." His eyes followed the trailed of blue that started at her arms and ventures down to her waist, across her stomach, and further down until they were finally met with tufts of blue hair.  
"I thought men were supposed to pounce at you when you told them you were ready...not just sit there staring at you." She chided impatiently, but wore a playful smirk.  
"I'm enjoying the moment...you look very beautiful like this." He leaned over her and kissed her.  
"Me in only a shirt?"  
"You in only my shirt." She smiled and rolled her eyes at that. He smiled back, letting his hands find their way back down to her dripping flower. He let one figure rub the outside gently, her hips arching upward. He chuckled before sticking in two fingers to the first digit, seeing how she took it. If her moan was anything to go by he was doing well.  
He had to think about what to do next...it'd been a while.  
Maya bit her lip as he slid his spidery fingers further in, starting a motion, he rubbed the inside of her lips, pushing his thumb to her clit ever four or five rotations. He heard her make a low moan noise, like she was trying to contain herself.  
"You don't have to hold back here, no one's going to hear you." He purred, lifting up the hem of her T-shirt so it sat on her collar bone, but her bra blocked the view.  
Shame.  
But she did start moaning, but he could tell it made her feel terribly awkward to be heard...he found her awkward manner cute...  
And he really loved the sounds she was making because of him...and the way she would buck her hip into his hand...and the way she was clinching her toes and her eyes shut...and how pink her cheeks were.  
"I- think-" she moaned, bucking her hips again.  
"Gotcha." He pressed his lips to her, moving his fingers in her as fast as he could to bring her over the edge.  
She came screaming and collapsed back onto the cot.  
Mordecai sat on his knees, smiling down at her.  
God she was beautiful like this.

**(And that's how we're ending that because I'm too awkward to try and think of an actual ending. Virgin out!)**


End file.
